


[Podfic] That Old Familiar Feeling

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Community: hannibalkink, Desk Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic I made for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar), which she wrote for a kink meme prompt.</p>
<p>Prompt: Give me a Hannibal who genuinely wants to stop killing, who wants to live his life with Will in totally-not-murdering bliss, complete with white-picket fence and 2.5 kids, if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That Old Familiar Feeling

This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic That Old Familiar Feeling. The rest of the Morphology series will be following.

 

[Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i1p8219885l29zh/That_Old_Familiar_Feeling_Written_by_Finely_Honed_%28jaqen_hgar%29_Read_by_Eridanie.m4a)

[Listen on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/that-old-familiar-feeling-written-by-finely-honed-jaqen-hgar-read-by-eridanie)


End file.
